


Belonging/归属

by soul200



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul200/pseuds/soul200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve该知道的，跟Tony一起过感恩节的话，事情不会像预料的那样走。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging/归属

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281955) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> 译者：卡卡生日快乐！ 另看到虫请不吝赐教！

正文

“这可不是我预想的感恩节，”Tony说，舀起一满勺稀薄的褐色肉汁，怀疑地闻了闻。

Steve叹了口气。“难不成这比发放一个小时的土豆泥还糟么？还是你想切火鸡？”

“既然你提到了......好啊，”Tony答道。他把长柄勺扔回肉汁锅里，溅起几滴飞沫，伸手要餐刀。

“好吧，”Steve跟Tony交换位置。“这下高兴了？”

“没。”Tony用刀戳弄着火鸡，完全毁了Steve留下的整齐切口。“我从神盾绑架你，是为了让你不用跟Coulson一起过感恩节，吃微波炉火鸡，还看超级奶妈马拉松，不是说我们可以花上一下午在流动厨房工作。”

Steve磨了磨牙，尽最大努力保持他的语调平稳。“不，是你邀请我跟你一起过节，因为Pepper回家了而你不想一个人。”

Tony没有回答，Steve瞄了一眼，发现他正专注地把火鸡完美地切成一片片。“瞧，也没那么难啊，不是吗？”

Tony没有抬头，眼睛紧盯着那火鸡。“我又没说这很难。”

从Tony来接Steve到现在还没满一小时，但他已经有些受不了Tony不断变化的态度了。“你到底有什么毛病？有钱到不用担心小人物们了?”

Tony抬头看向Steve，眼里闪着火光。“你知道我每年给这地方多少钱么？Maria Stark基金会几乎是在运作这地方了。”他放下刀。“真不知道为啥我以为我们可以一起过节但不吵架。我的错。”

Steve张嘴想道歉，但在他想出该说什么之前，Tony已经走到门外了。自从他们见面，Steve就一直和Tony冲突不断，而且他开始觉得比起Tony这更多是他自己的错。当然，另一个人大多数时候都是个混蛋，但Steve已经习惯跟混蛋相处了。事实上，战争时代他最亲近的朋友里，大部分人都可以被喜爱的称为混蛋。

Steve把长柄勺递给另一个志愿者，跟着Tony走到流动厨房后面的小巷。

“我很抱歉，”Steve说，“我刚刚说的话很没道理。”

“的确。”Tony表示同意。

Steve靠着Tony对面的墙，他们之间的寂静越发沉重。扫视着小巷，Steve试图找个话题，他有些惊讶地发现这附近有种熟悉的感觉。“我觉得我好像在这被揍过一次。”

“啥？”Tony惊讶地问道。

“所有的东西看上去都不一样了，”Steve指着Tony后面的建筑。“那里以前是电影院么？”

Tony向后扫了一眼。“嗯，我想是。”

“那么，的确，我在这被揍过一次，或者说会被揍，要不是Bucky——”Steve停下，咽下涌起的每次想起Bucky都会升起的哽咽感，“要不是Bucky介入的话。”

“很难想象你被胖揍的情景，”Tony说道。“你知道的，被任何弱于磕了药的超级纳粹差的人揍。”

“磕了药的超级纳粹，”Steve重复道，小小的微笑扯动他的嘴。“你的确很擅长用词，Tony。”他摇摇头。“很遗憾我得打碎那个幻象，我几乎在布鲁克林所有的巷子里挨过揍，皇后区里至少有三条，还有一两次在曼哈顿。我那时候是个多嘴的小子，胆子比脑子多，没法对任何事放手。”

Tony对着Steve挑起眉毛。

Steve大笑起来，举起手作投降状。“好吧，是的，现在有时候我还是很难放手。”

“就像我们第一次出任务时侯，我几乎害你被杀掉那次？我有道歉诶，”Tony指出，“三次。而且我从不为任何事道歉。只要问问Pepper......”Tony的声音渐低，一脸苦相。“或者还是别问她了。”

“Tony？”Steve问道，他的声音温和。“Pepper不只是去探亲，是么？”

“不。”Tony说。他的手犁过头发。“她受不了所有这些......受不了我。”他清清喉咙。“但她过几周会回来管理公司的，那才是重点，对吧？”

Steve没有回答。他走过巷子，抓住Tony的肩。“我们为什么不回里头发些晚餐呢，接着就可以回你的地方吃我们自己的晚餐？”

Tony点点头，跟着Steve回到厨房里，他们带上手套加入了发放晚餐的队伍。

“所以为啥这对你那么重要？”Tony一边往盘子里盛土豆泥一边问。“还是这只是你的童子军训练？”

“我在大萧条时期长大的，”Steve静静地说道。他微笑着递给一个小男孩炸卷，接着转过身看着Tony。“我的母亲有尽她最大努力，但要不是流动厨房的话，我们不可能活下来。”

“有时候很容易忘记你有多老。”Tony说道。

“我没觉得老。”Steve答道。一声“哔哔”让他张望了下，发现Tony在看手机，尽管戴着手套，他的手指依旧在小键盘上带起残影。“好吧，有时候我有感到很老。”

Tony望了眼，看见Steve瞪着他的手机。“那没你想象的那么难。”

Steve摇摇头。“依旧以为会有接线员转接电话。我还会用手机你就该觉得走运了。”

Tony啪的关上手机，塞回口袋里。“我们待得时间足够安慰你的良心了不？要是不够的话，觉得来笔捐款会有帮助？”

“我肯定他们很欢迎有人捐款，”Steve回道，“发生什么事了？”

“Fury和Natasha终于离开总部了。”Tony说。

“所以？”Steve问道。

“我问Fury是不是今晚我也能把Bruce拐走。”Tony解释道，“但他宣称Bruce太不稳定，不能无人监管。无人监管个屁。要是铁人和美国队长都不能监管Bruce的话还有谁能啊。”

“涉及浩克的话他也许有些道理。”Steve说。

Tony轻蔑地挥挥手。“Bruce对他小手指的控制力都比绝大多数神盾特工对他们手，甚至是手臂的控制力强。我很肯定Fury只是试图让我不爽而已。”

“他不太喜欢你。”Steve表示同意。

“彼此彼此。”Tony咕哝着。“不管怎样，那可怜的家伙陷在神盾的监禁下好几个月，也应该放放风吃些好点的东西了。”

“我们吃的没那么糟糕。”Steve抗议。

“跟C口粮*1比，我确信那尝起来一定棒极了。”Tony赞同地说。“但战争毁了你的味觉又不是说我们没有优雅的品味。”他朝Steve微笑。“相信我，今晚你将吃到你这辈子吃过的最美味的食物。”

“你真的要我帮你把Bruce从神盾劫出来，然后他可以跟我们一起吃火鸡？”Steve问道，“即使这种行为违反所有的规则和制度？”

“是啊，”Tony回答道。“这是做对的事。”他得意地朝Steve笑，“你甚至可能会说那是美国人该做的是嘞。”

Steve翻了个白眼。“你确定你能做到？”

“我确不确定我能做到？”Tony嘲弄地说。“神盾大部分技术都从我这买的。我进去出来的速度都能快过你在你那全新的手机上发条短信的速度。”

“那可不是什么很惊人的速度。”Steve说道，“我想上次那条短信大概花了我半小时才发出去。”

Tony大笑起来。“得了Steve，你到底帮不帮我？”

Steve缓缓点头。“我想我可以开逃跑时用的车，但这只是因为感恩节，Bruce应该跟朋友在一起。”

****************************

Steve抚摸着劳斯莱斯的方向盘，等在神盾总部的外头。Tony在离开前不情愿地把车钥匙给了他，抱怨着啥希望Happy没在放假之类的。

劳斯莱斯跟他的摩托车比算不上什么——没东西能胜过风吹在他脸上的感觉——但就车子来说它也很不错了。1940年时候他们可没有这样的车，这是肯定的。Steve第一次意识到他真是在未来时候，还挺吃惊车子没在飞的，毕竟，Howard曾那么肯定那会是未来的样子。不过Steve还是比较乐意脚踏实地就是了。

后座门突然开了，Tony把Bruce和Thor匆忙塞进后座，接着滑进副驾驶座。“走！走！”

Steve踩下油门，车子冲出了停车点。在转弯时，他看见Coulson和Barton正跑下台阶。“Tony，”他说道，努力保持声音平稳。“我以为你会神不知鬼不觉的溜进溜出？”

“有点计划外的情况，”Tony说道。他指向一条小路。“在那转弯。我们得甩掉尾巴。”

Steve猛打方向盘，险险避过人行道。“你有意识到他们知道你住哪，对吧？”

“他们进不了塔里的。”Tony话里的自信让Steve几乎相信他了。“至少，不是在没造成场重大事故的前提下。”

Bruce靠向前。“你们真的不必为我这样做。”

“哦我们当然得做。”Tony说道。他转过身看向后方。“Thor，你能把Mjolnir挪挪地方，别老是隔着座位戳到我么？”

“我很抱歉，Tony。”Thor别扭地移来移去，“这样好点了？”

“好多了。虽然我真不知道为啥你一定得带着那玩意去吃感恩节晚餐，”Tony说，“又不是说有人能把他偷走。”

“你带着的那个箱子里装着铁人，对么？”Thor问道。

“有道理，”Tony说道，把他的金属公文箱拉进了些。“但在流动厨房那我有把它留在车里。我有对吧，Steve？”

Steve无视Tony，他扫了眼后视镜，微笑着。“你们好，Bruce，Thor。抱歉我现在不能好好地跟你们打招呼。”

“没关系。”Thor大手拍上Steve的肩。“你必须驾驶这辆车，这看上去是一种相当复杂的运输工具。相比下我更喜欢骑马。”

“也没那么坏。”Steve说道，很高兴总算有次他不是车里最格格不入的人。“虽然我更喜欢摩托车。”

“我平时基本就搭便车。”Bruce说道，转身看向后车窗。“没事了。我们没被跟踪。”

“你怎么知道？”Tony问道。

Bruce转回来。“如果有件事是我擅长的，那就是怎样避免被抓到。”

Tony笑了声。“我猜是的。”

Steve在离Stark塔还有几个街区的地方减慢车速，小心的停好车。“瞧，我开得比你好。”

Tony皱眉看着他，在从车里出去前回道。“我很乐意瞧瞧你开赛车会咋样。”

Bruce转过身。“你不是在场比赛里把车撞坏了？我发誓我有看到那新闻。”

“我没有‘撞坏’那车，”Tony说道，做了个引号手势。“Vanko毁了那车。这两个有区别的。”

Bruce耸耸肩。“如果你这样说的话。”

Tony深深叹了口气。“我们能把这个嘲笑Tony活动搬到楼上去么？在Coulson出现加入我们之前？”

“也许我们该等等，我打赌他能提供不少好材料。”Steve挪揄着。

Tony毅然离开Steve身边，走向电梯。感谢老天这是部直通楼顶别墅的特殊电梯，鉴于Steve现在真的不想向任何人解释Mjolnir是怎么回事。

“你肯定这电梯载得动我们所有人？”Bruce问道，挪动着给Thor腾地方。

“我们只有四个，”Tony说道，“我想四个人电梯总撑得住的。”

“北欧神族的确比凡人要重上可观的量。”Thor边说边试图挤进一个角落。“而且这是一部小电梯。”

Tony按下按钮。“没问题的。”

电梯在上升前先猛跳了下，颤悠悠的，Steve瞪着Tony。

“别这样看着我，”Tony说道，“这电梯有强化过，可以承载两个穿着钢铁浩克终结者装甲的人诶。”他看向Bruce，“抱歉啊。”

Bruce耸耸肩。“那个装甲只是有点惹人烦而已。”

Tony甩给Bruce一个“我受伤了”的眼神。

“如果是你制造了他们的话，我肯定他们很不错。”Thor隆隆地说道。“在科技方面你的确是一个神奇的巫师。”

Tony满脸放光的朝Thor微笑，接着转过身面向Steve。“瞧见没？有人欣赏我的。”

Steve笑着看着Tony。“他几乎和你自己一样赞赏你了。”

Tony大笑着拍着Steve的肩。“那可是一大堆赞赏啊。”

Steve摇摇头。“你真是不可救药了。”

电梯停下，几乎在门打开的瞬间，Steve就差点被扑鼻而来的烤鸡与调理的香味搞懵了。“哇哦，”他说着，走进屋子里，看见桌子上摆着绝对超出他们胃容量的食物。“Tony？你到底是期待多少人会来？”

“就你们三，”Tony说，“说实话，我都没想到Thor，不过这些肯定够了。”

“我得同意。”Steve说道，数了数至少有三只火鸡。

“这个，我的朋友，是场配得上北欧神族的盛宴，”Thor说着，猛拍着Tony的背。“要是Volstagg能看见这就好了。当然，要是Volstagg在这，我们会需要至少再加五只火鸡。”

Steve眨眨眼，看着Thor，但决定他不想听解释。

Tony放下箱子，向桌子比划着。“我对传统礼仪没啥兴趣，直接开吃就好。厨师一做完菜就回家去了，这里就我们在。”

Thor和Bruce移向前拿起了盘子，但Steve没上前而是和Tony站在一起。“这真是很贴心。*2”

“我母亲热爱感恩节。”Tony一边说，一边看着Thor从火鸡身上扯了条腿下来。“她会邀请所有人——朋友，亲戚，仆人——感恩节那天她的餐桌欢迎所有人。没有她的节日感觉很孤独。”

“她听起来是位非凡的女士。”

“她的确是。”Tony赞同道，“我一直想不明白她看上我老爸哪点好了。”

Steve第一个直觉反应是维护Howard。他们曾是朋友，但他知道Tony和他父亲的相处不同于Steve的。“我的父亲是个酗酒者。”Steve转而说。“他失业以后沉迷到酒瓶里。我的母亲只能支撑起整个家。”

Tony转向Steve，看着他，Tony脸上同情的神情很清晰，难得的放下了戒备。“好了，我们开吃吧，然后举杯感谢我们的母亲。”

Steve点点头，跟着Tony走到桌边。他不知道自己到底想吃什么，就每样都拿了点，接着坐到Tony身边。

“我都记不得上次放开肚子吃是什么时候了。”Bruce说道，用炸卷沾着肉汁。

“我不觉得我有过。”Steve说道。他用手肘顶了下Tony。“这比C口粮要好多了。”

Tony笑着。“那可不需要花多少功夫。”

“什么是C口粮？”Thor嘴里塞满火鸡，模糊不清地问。

Tony挥挥手让他别在意。“那不重要。”

当他消灭餐盘里的食物后，Steve环视桌子旁他的新朋友们。“我们家有个传统，我们会顺着桌子绕一圈，每个人分享些他们觉得要感恩的事，我只想说我很感激我有地方过感恩节。”他看向Tony。“这是个奇怪的新世界，但我很高兴交到新朋友。”

Tony与他对视了会，举起他的酒杯。“我感谢得到第二次机会，因为老天知道今年我可需要不少。”

Steve大笑起来。“你呢？Thor？”

“我想感恩遇见了我亲爱的Jane Foster，”Thor说，一个有些傻的笑容划过他的脸。“我只希望她今天也能在这。”

“Jane去哪了？”Steve问道。“我上次还听说这次假日你会和她的家人一起过。”

“数据里出现了不寻常的现象，她隐居到实验室里去了，”Thor被逗乐似得摇摇头。“她才华横溢，我的Jane。”

“她把你踹出来了，对吧？”Tony问。

Thor大笑着，一种深沉的隆隆声，点点头。“告诉我至少一天不要去烦她。”

“你呢，Bruce？”Steve问，看着他们这群人里最安静的成员。

Bruce摆弄着他盘子里的火鸡。“我很感谢我不用东躲西藏了。”

“哦，我很高兴你没真的试图藏起来。”Coulson在电梯那说道，“因为你真的没躲的很好。”

Steve猛地转过身，看见Coulson和Barton站在入口处。他手肘撞了下Tony，很用力。“我以为你说过他们不可能进来？”

“显然我需要重置安全系统了。”Tony阴郁地低声抱怨了下，站起身，摊开手做欢迎状。“先生们，你们正赶上晚餐。我们还有充足的食物。”他顿了顿，扫了眼桌子，“即使Thor大人似乎已经独自干掉了两只火鸡。”

Thor咧嘴笑。“他们很美味。”

“我们不是为了食物来的，Stark。”Coulson说道。“你知道在没有Fury的明确指示下，浩克是不被允许离开神盾总部的。我们是来把他护送回去的，立刻。”

“我不清楚哩，老大。”Barton说，他的眼盯着食物。“我们都在这了干嘛不干脆吃顿得了。”他指着Bruce。“再说了，我瞧他还挺正常的。”

Coulson盯了Barton一会。“好吧，我想在带他走前可以让他吃完晚饭。”

“瞧，那也不难么，不是么？”Tony问道。

“你一点都不了解。”Coulson回道，坐在他能找到的离Tony最远的椅子上。

Steve抓住Tony的袖子，在他说出任何会惹出麻烦的话前，把他拉回了座位上，“对可以逮捕我们的人礼貌点。”

“没人会去逮捕美国队长。”Tony嘲弄到。

“也许没，但我不认为逮捕你会让他很费神。”Steve指出。

“有道理。”Tony静静地说。他清清喉咙，举起酒杯。“我想来次敬酒。祝复仇者。”

“祝复仇者。”Steve重复道，举起他的酒杯。

每个人很快有样学样，包括有些不情愿地Coulson。“祝复仇者。”

Tony放下酒杯，看向Steve。“你到底吃不吃你那洋山芋？”

Steve看向他的盘子。“我不喜欢洋山芋。”

“那你干嘛要拿？”Tony问，从Steve的盘子里拿走一个。

“因为他们在那？”Steve回答。

Tony对Steve摇摇头，转过去和Thor说话。Steve扫视着桌子，看着Coulson和Barton开始吃东西。

“这很棒，不是吗？”Bruce问。

“什么？”

“有归属。”Bruce答道。

“是的。”Steve看着桌子旁他的新朋友们。“是的，这感觉很好。”

END

*1：C ration，美国陆军战斗部队的一种听装日用口粮，估计没什么味道...

*2：This is nice of you，我想不出比较合适的，所以硬塞了一个翻译上去....


End file.
